La mujer de Rojo
by Project Revolution
Summary: Leon esta al borde de sucumbir, la mujer que él mas ansia se encuentra en todos lados a los que él voltee. Pero una visita inesperada cambia totalmente su vida y el rumbo de esta... Tendrá una noche que jamas olvidará...
1. Momento 1: El reencuentro

**Hola! Espero que les guste esta historia; Clasificación T por temas sujestivos.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de _CAPCOM_, únicamente la trama de esta corta historia es mía.**

* * *

Leon conducía después de un arduo día de trabajo en la Casa Blanca, como agente y miembro del DSO. Estaba muy cansado, días en los que casi no dormía, levantarse a las cinco de la madrugada y no parar hasta las doce o una de la madrugada, papeleo, y mas papeleo. Meneó su cabeza, en un intento de quitarse la pereza y el cansancio, y al mismo tiempo, intentando quitarse a la única mujer que tenia en sus pensamientos. Ada Wong. Hacía ya un mes entero que no le veía, desde su último encuentro en la misión en China; y desde ese ultimo encuentro, él no se la podía quitar de la mente. La veía en casi todos lados. En la calle, perdida entre un mar de gente, en su trabajo, moviéndose con elegancia propia de ella, entre los oficinistas; y finalmente en sus cortos sueños, alocados.

Siempre era lo mismo en su mente, Ada Wong entrando en su recamara, con su paso seductor, desabotonándose la camisa roja entallada a su cuerpo esbelto y dejándose solo sus pantalones negros. Solo le quedaba el sujetador… y se recostaba sobre él. Besándolo y quitándole el aire. Se sentía en el paraíso y luego en el infierno de sus pensamientos. La sensación de que ella no estaba se apoderaba de él, cuando la tomaba por su cintura y sentía las manos vacías, todo le volvía a la cabeza. Parecía un niño entrando en la pubertad, teniendo sus alocados sueños húmedos con la mujer más enigmática que jamás había conocido. Volvió a menear su cabeza, evitando pensar en su cuerpo y en sus sueños. Se quitó un mechón de cabello rubio cenizo y siguió con la mirada en el camino.

Un semáforo le detuvo en medio de su trayecto a casa. Se relajó, dejándose caer en el cómodo asiento de su automóvil negro. Estaba a menos de dos manzanas de su casa, de su ansiado descanso de fin de semana, y un estúpido semáforo le alentaba. Suspiró. El semáforo brilló, junto con la luz verde de avance, y el avanzó con precaución. Era una esquina transitada, y siempre ocurrían accidentes. Recorrió el último tramo que lo separaba de su cómodo apartamento. Después de su decisión de que él y Claire tomaran un respiro, se había mudado a un apartamento pequeño, pero ideal para un hombre como él. Cerca del trabajo y no muy poblado de gente- la mayoría de sus ocupantes eran muchachos universitarios u hombres desempleados-

Estacionó en el aparcamiento que le correspondía, bajo el edificio. Tomó el bolso morral que él siempre llevaba para sus papeles y se lo colgó al hombro. Abrió la puerta y se fijó en un automóvil rojo carmín, al lado del suyo. Seguramente del agotamiento físico y mental, lo único que logró divisar fue su respectivo lugar de aparcamiento. _Habrá algún nuevo inquilino, quizás…_ se dijo a si mismo. Caminó de manera tranquila por el vacío lugar, lleno de manchas de aceite y olor a gasolina. Se paró frente a la puerta de entrada al edificio, ya un poco corroída por el maltrato y los gases de la chochera. Abrió la puerta e ingresó al acogedor Lobby del edificio. Sus zapatos de color cuero oscuro resonaban cada vez que el pisaba el piso de baldosa rojo. Se paró delante de la puerta del ascensor, y llamó al mismo. Miró su reloj de pulsera, cortesía de su viejo amigo Chris. Nueve y media de la noche.

La puerta del ascensor se abrió y el ingresó. Presionó el botón tres y lentamente, con una ligera sacudida, el aparato comenzó a subir. Se miró el rostro, pálido y con ojeras, en el espejo del ascensor. Acarició levemente sus ojeras, mientras emitía un suspiro de resignación. Llegó a su piso y la puerta automática se abrió, dejándolo frente a un pasillo largo y con unas seis puertas de apartamentos distintos. Caminó hasta la última y la más grande puerta, con paso decidido. Tomó sus llaves y abrió la misma. Apenas ingresó, sintió una fragancia femenina conocida. Una mezcla de rozas y cítricos, deliciosa a su olfato. Dejó su bolso en un sillón, y la puerta detrás de él se cerró de golpe. Sobresaltado, volteó.

Allí estaba, la mujer de sus sueños y pesadillas, con una camisa roja entallada al cuerpo, un pañuelo negro y sus pantalones con unas botas altas de tacón. Mirando al suelo, ella sonrió. Se había cruzado de brazos, mientras apoyaba una pierna en la pared.

-Ada, ¿Cómo… lograste entrar aquí?- Preguntó el rubio cenizo, mientras se enderezaba y tomaba una postura de defensa.

-Hay cosas que es mejor no saber… aunque tu vida dependiera de ello.- Tan enigmática como siempre, Ada le dirigió la mirada.- ¿no crees Leon?- Este se acercó, lentamente hacía ella.

-¿Qué buscas?- La miró con mas calma- ¿Me has estado siguiendo?- Se acercó mas a ella.

-Se, al igual que a mí me esta pasando, que no me puedes eliminar de tu mente; lo intentas, pero me ves en todos lados a los cuales dirijas tu mirada.- Leon abrió los ojos como platos.- Me veías en la muchedumbre, en la calle. En tu trabajo e incluso hasta tus sueños. Créeme, yo también te he visto. Y Créeme, yo también te he soñado.- Se paró frente a él, y con una mano suave, le quitó varios mechones de cabello de la cara- Pobre Leon, agobiado por el trabajo, solo y cada vez mas deprimido.

-Ada...- el rubio le tocó el sedoso cabello negro, mientras suspiraba.

-Shhh- Le silenció, colocándole un dedo en la comisura de sus labios.- Comprendo- Y acto seguido, le besó. Sintió que un fuego interno se iba extendiendo, desde su pecho, con su corazón palpitando con fuerza, hasta su entrepierna. ¿Era un sueño o era verdad? A decir verdad, ya no le importaba.

Le correspondió el salvaje beso, mientras sumergía su mano en el sedoso cabello negro de la mujer rebelde. Se sentía tan bien en ese momento, que todo su cansancio o su decaimiento, habían simplemente desaparecido. Bajó sus labios juguetones hasta su cuello, mientras que la mujer de rojo curvaba los suyos en una media sonrisa de puro placer. Alargó su cuello perfecto, mientras sentía con furia los labios de Leon paseándole sin permiso. Ella desabrochó lentamente su camisa azul oscura, y él hizo lo mismo con la suya. Ambos arrojaron las prendas a un costado; Ada acariciaba el pecho perfecto del Agente, mientras que él recorría sus curiosas caderas. Ella lentamente desabrochó su pantalón negro, y él hizo lo mismo.

Ambos quedaron en ropa interior, en la sala de estar, mientras que se besaban cada vez con mayor intensidad. Era agradable tener esa sensación de placer en sus jóvenes cuerpos, mientras que seguían besándose. Leon la tomó por las piernas y ella saltó, aforrándose al cuello de su amante favorito. Él la condujo hasta su habitación, y a recostó en su cama matrimonial, que hasta ese entonces, solo había dormido él. Leon cerró la puerta y volvió hasta su amante. Se sentía culpable por dejar así las cosas con Claire, pero la necesidad y el intenso deseo se apoderó de su cuerpo y su mente. Se echo sobre ella, mientras que Ada le rodeaba la cintura con una de sus piernas. Él se la acarició con suavidad, mientras que le robaba unos cuantos suspiros y besos.

-Ada, querida…- Ella le miró, mientras le acariciaba la espalda musculosa. Él comenzó a quitarle el sujetador.

-oh, Leon…- Volvió a suspirar.

-Voy a hacer que esta noche sea perfecta para ambos…- Y simplemente, se entregó a sus más locas fantasías con la mujer de rojo.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado la historia. No son mis personajes favoritos, pero la quimica entre ellos es realmente increible**

******Sería lindo tener sus criticas o sus aprobaciones. Entonces...**

**¿Review?**


	2. Momento 2: La oficina

**Wow, que largo se me hizo el tiempo para editar un nuevo capitulo de esta "Atrevida historia" entre estos dos. Pero bueno, por fin una actualización de esta bonita historia. **

**Gracias a las personas que se detuvieron para leer esto, ya que significa mucho para mí.**

**Lirionegro1**

**Nelida Roquelaure**

**Motoko Draculia**

**AdaHetfield6**

**Dark Alexyz**

**Bien, sin mas, espero que sea de su agrado esta actualizacion. Saludos y abrazos para todos! n.n**

* * *

Y había vuelto a quedar solo. Era así siempre. Y más con una pila de papeleo frente a él. Y lo que más odiaba de haber sido hechizado por ella era que siempre la perseguiría. Siempre, y ni él sabía la razón. Ada era manipuladora. Muy manipuladora. Suspiró, mientras que intentaba organizar su agenda del día, aunque eso no le tomara ni cinco minutos. _Papeleo y más papeleo. _Y así era otro emocionante día en la vida del Agente Kennedy. Nada más y nada menos. Bajó el bolígrafo, mientras que miraba exhausto la gran pila de papeles frente a él. Creía que la vida de un agente sería mas divertida, cuando lo eligieron para ese trabajo tanto tiempo atrás- justo después del incidente de Raccoon City- Además, sabía que no era como en la tele, donde encerraban criminales peligrosos que amenazaban la seguridad de Estados Unidos.

Pero tampoco estaba tan lejos de lo que realmente imaginaba. Y eso era realmente descorazonador. Y siempre había sabido que su trabajo sería rellenar papeles. Así como hubiera sido si nada hubiera pasado en el mundo.

Pero bueno, por lo menos tenía amigos y amigas, familia y salud. Y eso no era prácticamente malo en ningún sentido. Pero siempre existía aquella secretaría o conocida del agente o policía que lo hechizaba, lo cautivaba. Y eso era lo que Ada representaba. Sonrió, mientras que se echaba atrás en su silla de escritorio y tomaba un sorbo de su bebida energizante. Necesitaría por lo menos tres de esas en todo el día. _Y no voy a poder encontrarme con Glen ni con Helena hoy._ Y eso era lo que realmente lo desmotivaba mas que nada. Ambos hacían buena pareja, y ambos eran conocidos suyos; pero por semejante papeleo, no podría ni acercársele a la puerta de su casa.- La cual ambos se habían mudado recientemente-

Una muchacha de unos veinte años, de nombre Jenelle se acercaba con paso tranquilo. Con su melena castaña suelta que caía como cascada y su vestimenta- una camisa blanca y una falda por arriba de las rodillas en negro y sandalias de tacón- denotaban profesionalidad, a pesar de haber entrado al puesto hacía por lo menos tres meses. Leon la miró, con gesto cansado, y la chica casi titubeó al darle el siguiente folio lleno de hojas.

-¿Otro más?- Preguntó, mientras que se frotaba los ojos con las manos. Estaba exhausto- ¿Voy a tener que quedarme exactamente hasta después de las ocho aquí rellenando informes y más papeleo?- La chica sonrió apenada.

-N… no; este por lo menos tiene fecha de entrega para la semana que viene, Leon. Y por lo menos el primer cuarto también. Asique…- Leon hizo un gesto con la mano, al tiempo que se ponía de pie.

-Si, ya lo sé- Suspiró.- Pero me gusta entregar todo antes de fecha. Ya sabes.

-Si, pero es mejor que dejes algo para mañana, y así…

-No, esta bien. Avísame si Allen programa una nueva reunión para hoy. Así por lo menos no lo tengo presionándome por nada.

-Si, señor- Y la muchacha se marchó con paso decidido. Era buena en su trabajo. Y para encontrar a la asistenta del señor Allen tardaría un rato. O quizás la descubra en la oficina con el mismo, mientras… bueno, realizan prácticas extra sociales. Sonrió, mientras tomaba nuevamente el bolígrafo y seguía escribiendo. Ese hombre tenía más amoríos que cualquier otro. Y eso era cierto. Y por lo menos, su mujer se vengaba comprándole media avenida, como la buena vendedora de bienes raíces que era.

Y a decir verdad, el también necesitaba de un buen polvo de vez en cuando. Desde que Ada desapareció de su departamento después de aquella noche tan encantadora, había sido necesario más de una vez. Y para peor, Claire seguía furiosa con él. Chris intentaba persuadirla de algún modo u otro, pero era realmente difícil… Y bueno, sus hijos seguían con la temporada trágica de más de un examen a la semana. Y no hablar con ellos realmente lo deprimía. Y eran épocas muy difíciles en su familia. Pero sabía que todo saldría bien. Siempre había que tener esperanza ¿No? Aunque la situación fuera directamente al caño.

Sintió pasos por el pasillo, mientras que él seguía enfocado en su estúpido trabajo. Estaba realmente arto de todo. Y nada parecía mejorar… Frunció el seño, mientras que escribía detalladamente el nombre de aquel famoso terrorista que había intentado volar por los aires el mismísimo Congreso. Era un nombre realmente largo, extraño y difícil. Y la supuesta mujer entró. Y mientras él seguía concentrado en escribir semejante nombre, no se dio cuenta de que ella lentamente cerraba la puerta tras de sí.

-¿Más papeleo Jenelle?- Leon no había siquiera levantado la mirada, pero el silencio de la mujer que él pensaba que era su asistente lo consternó. Era raro que ella se demostrara tan callada frente a un superior o a él, su jefe.- ¿Te has enterado si Allen programó otra reunión? Oh, seguro que se estaba echando una buena…- Levantó la mirada y quedó perplejo del asombro de haber encontrado a aquella mujer, si, aquella mujer que de un día para el otro había, simplemente desaparecido de la faz de la tierra; y ni una sola pista le había dejado.

-Hola Leon- Su voz seductora le atrajo sin cuidado. _Otra vez me agarra desprevenido._ Pensó, mientras que se ponía en pié y comenzaba a bordear su escritorio.- Es grato volver a verme, ¿Verdad?-

-Ada…- Respondió el hombre con cabellos rubios cenizos. Esta vez no se dejaría engañar por ella. Esta vez escucharía la verdad…- Asique decidiste volver. Una vez más.-

-Leon, Yo…- Se acomodó su cabello negro, mientras que él se fijaba sin cuidado en el escote de la blusa roja que traía y la falda corta, muy corta…

-No. Esta vez yo quiero la respuesta. A todo. ¿Por qué simplemente desapareciste? ¿Por qué te fuiste aquella mañana sin decir nada, dejándome con una duda horrible sobre lo que te podría haber pasado? ¿Por qué lo haces, Ada?

-Si te lo digo, simplemente te alejarás, como todos.- Sonrió, mientras que sentía que su fuero interno le gritaba algo que él estaba dispuesto a seguir sintiendo por ella. Amor, pasión, locura… Deseo.

-No, quiero la verdad, y esta vez sin rodeos.-

-Un nuevo jefe, esa es toda la cuestión.

-¿Qué?- ¿Otro jefe? _Ósea que alguien más está buscando un atentado bioterrorista. Qué hermoso…_ Su sarcasmo mental simplemente lo dejó asombrado de lo frío que se había vuelto con aquella mujer que tanta vida le traía. Pero era cierto. De nuevo todo un infierno por alguien que Ada hozaba llamar jefe. – No me digas que hay otro peligro de…- Y lo besó. Lo besó tan bruscamente que ni él se pudo preparar para aquello.

Sus labios se unieron en una bella sinfonía, en la cual no había interrupción. Ella lo conducía por el camino correcto. Y él… Bueno, el por fin se dejó domar por aquella mujer de rojo. La amaba, y nada podría cambia entre ellos dos. Le encantaba su calor, su cuerpo. Todo de ella. Y ella se lo correspondía de la forma más dulce y tierna que había. Ella le sujetaba el rostro, mientras que él bajaba sus manos por sus hombros, luego su espalda y finalmente su cadera. Sentía arduos deseos de explorar aquella boca tan enigmática de ella. Su lengua atravesó sus labios, mientras que buscaba más.

Sus lenguas se chocaron, y dieron paso a la siguiente jugada del hombre completamente enamorado de ella. Lentamente le quitó la blusa, dejándola tirada por alguna parte de la oficina. _Si mis superiores se enteran…_ Pero ya no le importaba. Simplemente quería realizarlo. Quería hacerlo, el deseo eléctrico que corría por todo su cuerpo hasta terminar en su "zona" le indicaba que deseaba hacerlo.

Ella, lentamente le desabotonó la camisa blanca que llevaba puesta, dejándola caer tras él. Acarició su fuerte pecho, mientras Leon le besaba el cuello. Gimió, mientras que descendía por su cuerpo. Lentamente quedaron en ropa interior, preparados para algo muy bello entre ambos. Por fin el podría ser complacido por aquello, por fin podría hacer lo que tanto añoraba con la misma mujer que añoraba. LA alzó en sus fuertes brazos, mientras que la dejaba sentada en aquel escritorio, dejando caer la pila de papeles que luego tendría que juntar. _Pero no me importa…_

-Sabes que si se enteran de esto podrían correrme de la DSO, ¿no Ada?- Ella sonrió, mientras que rodeaba su cintura con sus delgadas y largas piernas, y se desabotonó el sujetador.

-Vamos… Una vez ahora no creo…- Y se sumergieron en un mar de caricias y amor.


End file.
